1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating a sketch image, and more particularly, to a method generating a sketch image by adding a sketch effect to an original image, and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus may support various functions, in addition to photographing function. One of the functions supported by the display apparatus may be a non-photo-realistic rendering (NPR) function.
NPR is an image processing technique in which an image is processed by adding various effects, so that the image may look unrealistic. In order to emphasize the theme of the image, part of the image are exaggerated or omitted in the NPR-processed image. Such an NPR technique is widely used in the gaming, animation, advertisement, and movie industries.
There are many ways to apply NPR to an input image, including expressing an image in color-pencil paint, pen paint, oil paint, watercolor paint, cartoon, and sketch paint.
Among the above, creating a sketch effect requires a complicated algorithm. Thus, if a sketch effect is implemented in software, the sketch effect slows the processing speed down. If the sketch effect is implemented in hardware, the hardware structure becomes very complicated.
Accordingly, a method for providing an NPR sketch effect with a simple algorithm is required.